Easter Hetalia Style
by Romanox123
Summary: I know that this not Easter, but the summary is inside.. Read if you like. also introducing the pairings. human names.  AlfredxArthur,LudwigxFeliciano,AntonioxLovino,FrancisxMathew, and finally HeraclesxKiku. Plz Review


**I know that this is not Easter, but my friend who is our France found something very interesting and well I decided to make this story with all the pairing that would look cute in bunny ears on Easter,.. Well except for Kiku…he's wearing cat ears and their reactions… **

**So I hope that you will like this story.**

**Ludwig/Feliciano**

Ludwig woke up from the sun blinding him, he turn around and only to see Feliciano in bed again, but this time he had to what it looks like is bunny ears. Ludwig shook Feliciano up. Feliciano woke up to see Ludwig up as well.

"Good Morning Ludwig… what's wrong with the look on your face Ve?

Ludwig blush and said. "Well Feliciano you seem to have bunny ears in your head"

Feliciano went to his head without touching his curl and touch the bunny ears Ludwig mention.

"Ve why do I have bunny ears on my head?"

Ludwig got up and went to the calendar and saw that today was Easter. Ludwig turn around to Feliciano.

"Well apparently today is Easter and I think the Easter bunny gave you those ears and also I think that the others have them as well". Ludwig explained.

"Ve, but why doesn't Ludwig has bunny ears as well?"

"Maybe the ones that would look cute wear them".

"Well that makes a lot of sense"

Ludwig walk up to the bed and pull Feliciano in his embrace.

"You know Feliciano you look adorable in those bunny ears"

Feliciano blush and Ludwig press his lips against Feliciano's giving him a passionate kiss. Feliciano moan into the kiss as Ludwig grip tighter against him. Ludwig broke the kiss and said.

"I have to thank the Easter bunny for those"

Feliciano blush and Ludwig kiss him once more.

…...

**Antonio/Lovino**

Antonio was having a wonderful dream about his little tomato until….

"CHIGIIIII…"

Antonio woke up and got dress and headed to Lovinos room. Once he had gotten to his room he open the door only to see his little tomato with bunny ears. Lovino look at Antonio and said.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Antonio was smiling and then he said.

"Awww mi tomato is so cute"

"SHUT UP TOMATO BASTARD"

Lovino was giving him the dirtiest look, but Antonio didn't care.

"Anyways how the hell did this happen?"

"Well let me check the day"

Antonio went to Lovinos calendar and saw that it was this day. Antonio turn around to Lovino and said.

"Umm.. Lovino today its Easter and well I think the Easter bunny might have given you some bunny ears."

Lovino was shock to hear this.. He was going to be like this for a whole day.

"Augh you have got to be kidding me"

"I'm afraid so but…"

Antonio walk back to Lovino and grab him by the waist.

"Hey you bastard get off of me"

Antonio ignore him and then he said

"…you look so cute with bunny ears Lovi~"

Lovino blush at the comment Antonio gave him and then all of a sudden Antonio press his lips against Lovinos. Lovino tried to pull away, but failed as doing so. Antonio broke the kiss.

"Thank the Easter bunny for this wonderful gift"

"Shut up Antonio",

And with that Antonio gave Lovino another kiss giving Lovino a pleasure moment.

…...

**Francis/Mathew**

Francis woke up and was going to make pancakes for his little Canadian. As he was putting on the perfect touches he hears Mathew coming down the stairs.

"Bonjour Mathew…."

Francis saw that Mathew was wearing bunny ears. Francis came close to Mathew and ask.

"Why Mathew is this present for me on this special holiday?"

Mathew was confuse and then it hit him when Francis touch one of his bunny ears.

"Francis I didn't know that they were even there… how could this happen"

Francis smile and then he told him that the Easter bunny gave a gift. Mathew understood that.

"So I am stuck with the bunny ears for the whole day?"

"That's right Mathew…, but you do look adorable in those"

Mathew blush and Francis chuckle.

"So how about some breakfast Francis?"

Mathew was about to go to the table and get some pancakes Francis made, but Francis has other ideas in mind. He grab Mathew and gave him passionate kiss. Mathew return the kiss and then Francis pick up Mathew bride style and carried him to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.

…...

**Alfred/Arthur**

Arthur woke up to find himself something different. He hurried to the bathroom and then he saw that there was bunny ears on the top of his head. Arthur was getting mad and then he said to himself.

""Damn that rabbit why would he do this to me when Alfred was coming over today""

Arthur came out of the bathroom and got change. When he has finish getting change he suddenly someone open the door and that person was Alfred. Alfred was shock to see that Arthur… his Arthur had bunny ears on top of his head and Alfred was giving Arthur a smile that scared him.

"Hey Arthur is that a gift for me?"

"No you bloody git that damn rabbit put a spell on me and I have to wait a whole day for it to go away"

Alfred walk up to Arthur and grab him by the waist and kiss him passionate. Then they broke the kiss and then Arthur yelled.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT ALFRED?"

Alfred chuckle and then he grab his chin to look at his face and said.

"Because Arthur that you look very adorable and cute in those bunny ears… I just couldn't resist myself"

Arthur blush and then Alfred once again press his lips against Arthur's and he loosen up to allowed Alfred to continue his progress.

…...

**Heracles/Kiku**

Kiku woken up to see that Heracles was in his bed. Kiku blush and got up out of bed, but only to be pulling back into bed. Kiku turn around to see that Heracles was awake.

"Heracles-san…"

"Kiku you have cat ears on your head…"

Kiku went up to the top of his head and then he felt it.

"How… did this happen?"

"Well I think it was the little rabbit that came here"

"Wait what rabbit Heracles - san"

"The rabbit that always comes to give the good little children candy and stuff"

"O you mean the Easter bunny"

"That's right"

Heracles grab Kiku by the chin and brought his lips to his giving Kiku a passionate kiss. Kiku open his mouth for Heracles allowing his to taste him. Kiku moan into the kiss. And then Heracles broke the kiss and then he touch Kikus cat ears, then suddenly Kiku was purring and it made turn Heracles on. Heracles press his lips again to Kiku giving him the best pleasure he has ever given him.


End file.
